Traditionally, enterprise collaboration software, including one or more of: groupware, collaborative management tools, collaborative project management tools, communication tools, conferencing software, co-ordination tools, calendars, email, chat, contacts management, fax, telephony, videoconferencing, web conferencing, application sharing, wikis, charting, revision control, document versioning and retention, electronic meeting and intranet tools have been used on a traditional personal computer or workstation using a keyboard and/or mouse as user interface devices.
Contemporary users may begin to use touch-based devices such as a tablet. There is a need for the user interface (“UI”) of enterprise collaboration software and software in general to become more efficient for touch-based devices.